foreverminefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters Tropes
Tropes are devices and conventions that a writer can reasonably rely on as being present in the audience members' minds and expectations. If used correctly, they help move the narrative along, because the author has less to explain. Badly used and it can become a "Cliché". For example, if you want to show your character is smart, show him playing chess. Everybody knows smart people play chess ! If you want to show that the next character that just entered is smarter than the one before, have her just glace over his shouder and solve the game he has been struggling with. This way you can show instead of tell , which always enhance the narrative. Badly used it becomes a Cliché , an element that has been overused to the point of loosing it's original meaning or it's effect. In colloquial use, it refers to something that is expected or easily predicted. They are often used for comic effect. Main Characters' Tropes Malachai Parker * Above Good and Evil: 'Kai seems to think he is very powerful that he believes that he is above everybody else. He feels that he could use this power to be destructive or hurt others whenever he feels entitled to do so. Kai seems to lack morals and has no idea of right and wrong. Kai doesn't seem to care about hurting others and only seems to care about what he wants and he will do anything and everything in order to get it. It is very clear that when it comes to Kai, morals have no place in his life whatsoever. Even hurting his family didn't seem to faze him. * 'Aloof Older Brother: 'To all of his siblings, including Jo, Luke, and Liv. Kai has openly said that even though Jo is his fraternal twin sister, Kai is still slightly older than her. Kai is the oldest child in the Parker family of eight children. Kai has said that he grew up with a bunch of little brothers and sisters and that he found them all annoying (except 1). In personality, Kai is very aloof, cold and sociopathic and did not fit in with his family. Kai also seems to have the special ability, unlike his siblings, of absorbing magic from other witches. It could be assumed that shall Kai try to absorb the magic from his other siblings or any other witches, then Kai could possibly become the most powerful and the most dangerous character in the series. * 'Badass Boast: 'Kai won't hesitate to constantly brag about how powerful he is and how he has the ability to absorb others witches magic whenever he wants to. Kai has also shown that he is highly arrogant and that he will threaten others without any remorse. Kandice Parker * 'Daddy's Girl: 'Kandice takes after her father with attitude and a gift for trouble, and Kai in turn adores and loves his daughter. Kai is besotted with Kandice even before she's born. * 'Sins of Our Fathers: 'As Kai notes, Kandice has "inherited" all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * 'Fiery Redhead: Has the red-hair and a fiery personality being headstrong and independent, fiercely protective and can become very Hot-Blooded when she's in a mood.